


Punzada

by yamabestboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamabestboy/pseuds/yamabestboy
Summary: Un caso hipotético donde Hinata fue capitán, Tsukishima tiene un kohai molesto y Kageyama extraña la preparatoria.





	Punzada

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Yo!  
> Es mi primer fanfic que he escrito, así que, se aceptan críticas sobre la redacción de esta obra.  
> Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

-¡Kageyama!  
Escuchó el grito e ignoró la advertencia relajado, viendo los letreros que cuelgan en la tienda.   
-Tobio...   
El susurro llega, me da un escalofrío en la espalda, más pongo todos mis esfuerzos para ignorarlo, mientras reviso detenidamente el letrero que hizo Yachi para obtener el presupuesto del torneo; curiosamente es cuando estábamos en primer año... qué nostálgico.   
-¡B-A-K-A-Y-A-M-A!-  
Hinata se me abalanza sobre mi cara, cubriéndola con su estómago.  
-¡Te preguntaba si querías algo!- dice con un puchero, lentamente deslizando sus pies al piso, con las cosas puestas en los estantes más cercanos. Giró denuevo hacia el letrero y Hinata está a punto de iniciar una disputa, hasta que pone sus ojos en el lugar donde estaba mirando.  
-¿A qué me veo genial en la foto?- menciona con una sonrisa burlona, haciéndome poner un ceño fruncido que dentro de mí, negaba mi admiración por Yachi al mostrar los mejores elementos de Shouyou; que preferiría morir a decírselo en voz alta.  
-No idiota, estaba recordando algo... - excuso para escapar de la conversación y babear por el onigiri envuelto en los estantes.  
Sin embargo, Hinata no iba a dejarme.  
  
Y mientras peleábamos presionando nuestras manos para ver quién se caía, el celular de Hinata sonó, salvándonos de que posiblemente nos echarán de la tienda.  
Era Yamaguchi que preguntaba si ya llegamos a la escuela, entre tanto que, escuchamos un bufido - probablemente de Tsukishima - diciendo: "posiblemente esos idiotas ya no saben dónde está la escuela" que respondimos al unísono que 'ya estábamos cerca' , antes de concluir la llamada.  
...  
Yo y Hinata, por cuestiones del destino - desgracia en un principio - entramos a la misma universidad, sorprendiendo a nuestros compañeros en la primera práctica de la selección universitaria.  
No llevó mucho tiempo, y con la ayuda de los senpais de la universidad, Suga-san y curiosamente Goshiki, es que nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos sentimientos románticos uno del otro.  
Ya ha pasado un mes de eso, y todavía hay personas que no creen que salgamos, porque nos seguimos comportando como si nos odiáramos.  
Y pensaría de la misma manera, pero cuando Hinata me recordaba su promesa de su primer año de preparatoria, con la mismas expresiones y gestos, o cómo veía esa emoción por sus ojos, de seguir mejorando, junto con aquella vez que escuché a escondidas cómo me hacia cumplidos o defendía de mis otros compañeros... es en ese momento cuando entendí por qué lo amaba.  
Es un sol que siempre irradiaba alegría y me acompañaría a seguir jugando voleibol.  
...  
Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos, recordando si hubo una vez que Hinata me hubiera dicho porque me quería, que no esperaba un dedazo en mi sien por el mismo que retarda mis sentimientos.  
De todos modos no todo es amor, para variar.  
  
Inició una persecución seguida de la misma frase que repetía un mínimo de 54 veces al año: "¡Hinata, boke!", que rebotaba en los alrededores en un aproximado de cada 500 metros en llanuras y 200 metros en pendientes, y así fue hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.  
Mientras recuperaba la respiración, se me vino a la mente esa vez cuando fuimos a retar a Ushijima-san en Shiratorizawa. Recuerdo muy bien la expresión retadora de Hinata y cómo ganaron el torneo - gracias al esfuerzo del equipo - y derrotamos a Wakatoshi para alcanzar las nacionales de primavera. Curvo mis labios tratando de contener una risa por ese logro gratamente realizado.  
-¿De qué te estás riendo? ¡Ah!- Hinata me señala y continúa hablando -Además, sigues teniendo esa cara terrorífica- poniendo una expresión pensativa. Puse los ojos en blanco y agarró los pelos del anaranjado (porque todavía había una altura considerable entre ellos), y de no ser porque tenía los onigiris en mi brazo, tuve que soltarlo unos minutos después.  
-¡Vámonos- le dije y mientras Hinata alegaba, entramos al patio de la escuela.

 

* * *

  
Fuimos dirigidos al primer salón del piso de primer año y nos recibió la maestra de inglés, que nos sentó con nuestros compañeros. La razón de esta reunión fue que, por circunstancias que no me quedaron muy claras, no pudimos recibir nuestros papeles después de la graduación.  
Ah... la graduación.  
Todavía siento la punzada en mi corazón, pero ¿Por qué?  
No me da tiempo de componer mis pensamientos, porque la maestra empieza a entregar los papeles. Llega nuestro turno; nos pide que revisemos bien los documentos, mientras comenta lo milagroso de nuestra salida de la preparatoria y cómo pasamos el examen de admisión a la universidad. De hecho, sino fuera por Yachi con sus apuntes y a Yamaguchi que obligó a Tsukishima a apoyarnos, no sabría que hubiera pasado con nosotros.  
Nos despedimos, agradeciéndole su apoyo en estos tres años y salimos del salón.  
-¿Y ahora qué? - le susurró a Hinata  
-¡¿Cómo qué no sabes?! - regaña Hinata y añade - ¡Vamos a ver a nuestros Kohais! -  
Cierto.  
Se me olvidaba que ahorita hay alumnos en los salones, algunos mirándonos curiosos, viendo que estamos vestidos de forma casual.  
Ya no estamos en la preparatoria.  
-¡Vamos! - sujetándose de mi brazo para arrastrarme por los pasillos; Hinata pasa por los salones de segundo y finalmente llegan a los de tercer año, dirigiéndose al razón que si recordaba bien, fue cuando visitamos a Asahi-san para convencerlo de regresar al equipo e irónicamente fue nuestro salón en el último año.  
Hinata llama a la puerta y sale el capitán de este año, quien le da un pequeño saludo antes de hablar con el anaranjado, mientras murmura en su oído, sonriendo con complicidad. Le da algo en sus manos que no pude ver, por la repentina aparición de uno de mis kohais, el proclamado "discípulo de Kageyama" a palabras de mi novio.  
El muchacho era un colocador demasiado hiperactivo a diferencia de él, que era de primero cuando lo conoció en su último año. En cierta manera, le recordaba cuando estaba en la secundaria, así que, no pudo evitar no darle consejos a ese chico. Aunque todavía le faltaba esa habilidad fina de lanzar los balones, esperaba sus avances, ya que le recordaba a cierto chico de pelo naranja...  
El joven seguía hablando muy animadamente que me costó seguir su conversación, y lo único que entendí fueron las frases: "¡Kageyama-san, así que vinistes a vernos!... ¡No puedo esperar a enfrentarlos como rivales...!" a lo que tuvo que mover varias veces la cabeza ante tal abrumador contenido de palabras.  
Afortunadamente, Hinata vino a salvarme dándole un susto a su discípulo, afirmando que ya terminó el receso por el toque de campana; esto provocó que huyera despavorido, diciendo - ¡Nos vemos en la práctica Kageyama-san, Hinata-san! -  
Su otro Kohai también los despidió suspirando - En serio, ese chico nunca cambia. No sabemos cómo le hacemos para soportarlo sin Tsukishima-san-  
Esto nos sacó una sonrisa a ambos y Hinata comentó cuando se retiraban - ¡Así es el deber del capitán! - dándole otro suspiro a su Kohai.  
...  
Mientras pasábamos de nuevo los pasillos, ahora con más calma, por segunda vez comencé a sentir esa punzada en el corazón, especialmente cuando caminamos por la máquina expendedora.  
Para mi sorpresa, Hinata se detuvo a despachar una caja de leche y un jugo.  
-Ten- dijo Shouyou en voz baja y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba consternado ante tal actuación, que tuve que mover mi cabeza y me acerque más a mi novio.  
-¡¿Qué estás mirando?! - reclamo Shouyou, siendo interrumpido por mis labios en su alborotado pelo anaranjado. Hinata me lo regresó, pero esta vez en mi mejilla y nos abrazamos mutuamente.  
Es el momento de dar y recibir.  
Shouyou emana una calidez que me envía a otra dimensión, dónde el tiempo y el espacio no suman tanta importancia, un lugar donde solo estamos nosotros dos. Todavía no me acostumbra a no quedar en éxtasis cada vez que absorbo ese cariño tan excelso.  
Como decía, es el dar y recibir.  
-No me acordaba que este lugar fuera para citas románticas- alguien exclama mientras nos separamos, de nuestro momento especial.  
-¡Tsukishima! - señala Hinata al chico alto, un poco atontado, mientras este le tira una sonrisa burlona.  
-Hola- detrás de él aparece Yamaguchi con una sonrisa plácida - ¿Ya terminaron de recoger sus papeles?-  
Asentimos - De hecho, íbamos a la sala del club- menciona Hinata, al momento que saca de su bolsillo lo que parece que nuestro kohai le dio: las llaves del club.  
-Suzuki-kun dice que deberíamos de calentar antes, para tener una ventaja porque somos viejos- dice con una sonrisa pícara, agitando con sus dedos las llaves.  
-Parece que Suzuki-kun está haciendo un buen trabajo como capitán ¿verdad, Tsukki?- comenta Yamaguchi seguido de um bufido de Tsukishima.  
-Debe ser difícil, considerando al hijo del rey- ríe Tsukishima.  
-¡¡Tsukki!!- su gran amigo le da un codazo no tan molesto como aparenta.  
-¿Qué? Ser el tutor de Isaa-kun fue muy difícil ¿sabes?- continúa riendo y Yamaguchi tiene la ceja arqueada, divertido; les acompaña nuestras risas porque no podemos refutar tal afirmación.  
A pesar de que lo negaría en más de una ocasión, Tsukishima fue más el senpai ideal de Isaa, que a mí me hubiera gustado ser. Recuerdo ver a Tsukishima quedarse a prácticas extras para regodearle a su menor, sus malos pases... le apoyaba a su manera, supongo.  
Pensándolo bien, la personalidad de su discípulo era parecido a la de Lev por la forma en cómo se quejaba de dolor, que por cierto, eran ignoradas por las excusas de Hinata (porque Kageyama era malo en responderle a su Kohai) diciéndole que no será un excelente colocador sino sobrepasa a Tsukishima.  
Incluso en ese momento podía ver la sonrisa de complicidad que compartían esos dos cuando su menor se reincorporaba a seguir dándole pases a su otro compañero.  
Otra razón puede ser que se llevaba bien con el mismo Lev en los campamentos de Tokio.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de las constantes burlas, en la graduación le dio unas flores a Tsukishima como agradecimiento por cuidarlo y que, obligado por la mirada fulminante de Yamaguchi, a "regañadientes" Tsukishima le revolvió el cabello a su Kohai que lloraba con mocos.  
...Ah...todavía siento un vacío en mi corazón aunque no creo que sea por eso. Issa-kun me reto ese mismo día y le respondí con una sonrisa que decía que era extraña.  
Debe ser otra cosa.  
-¡Chicos! - detrás de nosotros aparece una chica rubia, con el cabello y respirando muy fuerte.  
-Yachi- Hinata se acerca y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda - ¿Estás bien?  
-Si- todavía respiraba con dificultad - Me levanté tarde y vine corriendo a la escuela, ya sabes porque "estamos en casa" - respira hondo un par de veces y se reincorpora - ¿Ya tienen las llaves del club?-  
-¡Sí! - responde Hinata mostrándole las llaves con diversión.  
-Está bien. Diríjanse al club, mientras voy por mis papeles- asentimos y ella comienza a correr hacia los salones.  
-¡Vamos al salón del club!- exclama Hinata y continuamos nuestro camino  
(...)  
-Yachi va a la universidad de Osaka, así que era normal que se quedará dormida- comenta Hinata después de recorrer medio pasillo.  
-Tienes razón- asiente Yamaguchi pensando profundamente, con una mano en su barbilla - Deberíamos ir a comer después de la práctica, ¿no? -  
-¡Sí! - Hinata realiza un brinco cuando termina el pasillo - ¡Hay que hacerlo! - denuevo salta animoso hacia las escaleras -¡Vamos a comer ramen!-  
Lo miramos con el ceño fruncido.  
-¡Siempre comemos ramen!- le reprochó, mientras Yamaguchi y Tsukishima asienten.  
-Bueno, hay que decidirlo por el número de derrotas de nuestro Kohai- nos guiña el ojo a mi y a Tsukishima - si nos ganan en un partido, comemos ramen pero si ganamos todos, jugamos piedra, papel o tijera para decidir entre los tres a dónde vamos a comer- le da una palmada a Kei que suspira y yo asiento con afirmación.  
-¡Eso no es justo!- Hinata le hace un puchero a Yamaguchi, el cual lo traiciona con una risa contenida, mientras abren los probadores. Agarramos nuestras bolsas y nos cambiamos, con el mismo trato como si siguiéramos en la preparatoria.  
Es la costumbre. Después de estar 3 años juntos, yendo de aquí para allá por el Interhigh y el torneo nacional.  
Tenía compañeros memorables pero al pasar de los años se graduaban... se iban. Así pasó con sus senpais de tercero y en el siguiente año con los de segundo.  
Y ahora son ellos.  
No debería pensar así, no es como si se estuvieran olvidando de nosotros o algo así. Todavía asistían a unas prácticas, apoyaban al equipo desde las gradas y de vez en cuando les pedían consejo. No fue una despedida es un 'hasta luego', lo sé.  
Más no es lo mismo.  
...  
-Eh... - dice una chica con pelo castaño - ¿Desdé cuando están aquí, senpais?- pregunta mientras trata de separar a una chica de pelo negro, temblorosa que se aferró a su espalda y entra al gimnasio.  
-¿Senpais? - se jacta la chica ocultando su rostro con su pelo.  
-¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan!- Yachi se acerca y le da un abrazo - ¿Quién es ella? dando la sonrisa más cálida que pudo a la nerviosa muchacha de pelo negro.  
-Ella es Ayano-chan, es la nueva manager de primer año- le dice Sakura y Ayano se acerca a Yachi para saludarla.  
-¡Mucho gusto! soy la senpai de Sakura y fui la manager del año pasado- estrecha su mano con la de Ayano.  
\- Venimos a petición del entrenador Ukai para probar a los chicos de primero- comenta Hinata a lo lejos.  
-No va a ser la asociación de vecinos- pregunta Sakura, desconcertada.  
-Venimos a recoger nuestros papeles y cómo todos estamos reunidos, los chicos podrían echar un par de juegos- responde Yachi animadamente, y Sakura procesa las palabras con la boca abierta.  
-Con que con eso se refería el maestro Takeda... - murmura Sakura, luego rápidamente alza la vista hacia Yachi - ¿Necesitas ayuda?-  
Y mientras las chicas se disponen a preparar el material, Hinata se lanza para recibir mi pase, entre tanto que Yamaguchi y Tsukishima tratan de bloquearlo, intercambiando lugares cada cierto tiempo.  
Todavía me gusta molestar a Tsukishima dándole pases altos y me las arreglo para hacer puntos con los remates de Yamaguchi.  
Con Hinata es casi lo mismo, sólo que el bastardo da más altos sus brincos, ya no le cuesta apuntar a ciertos lugares y no hablar de sus recepciones...  
Aunque no es tan bastardo porque sigo sintiéndome incómodo al verlo saltar para alcanzar el balón, por encima de la red.  
-Es embarazoso seguir pensando esto- pienso y me doy varios golpes en las mejillas, al terminar de anotar el punto. Hay varias burlas de Tsukishima y un tono de preocupación de Hinata, pero los ignoró; con que pueda continuar la práctica no me importa si tengo que hacerlo más veces...  
...  
A la quinta vez que tomó agua y luego de tres veces de golpearme las mejillas, por fin llegaron nuestros Kohais, que me salvan de iniciar una confrontación con Shouyou. Es una fortuna que Hinata fue el capitán en nuestro último año y debe ir a saludar a todos los miembros. Al menos puedo ir al baño en paz.  
O eso pensé en los primeros minutos en los que entre a desechar los 2 litros de agua que me tomé, en el poco periodo de tiempo.  
-Tengo sueño- murmuró al lavarme las manos y me refresco la cara... lo hago un par de veces más.  
-¡Hinata, idiota!- lo menciono un poco exasperado, al ver mi rostro todavía sonrojado y con ligeras gotas de agua en mi cabello.  
((Hinata a veces puede ser encantador)) retumba a mi mente aquella frase que una vez me dijo Suga-san cuando le pregunté sobre los mismos síntomas que sentía durante las últimas prácticas en la preparatoria. Pero, ¿por qué recordaba esto? ya esta saliendo con el anaranjado al fin y al cabo.  
Aún así, el calor en mi corazón persiste.  
-¡Estúpido Hinata, me las pagarás!- murmuró mientras me seco con una toalla y regresó al gimnasio.  
Últimamente su mente le está jugando una broma.

 

* * *

  
-Kageyama, ¡¿Por qué tardaste mucho en el baño?! - reclama Hinata junto con Isaa-kun, que sostiene el brazo acusatorio del anaranjado.  
-Se me acabó el papel- y no era mentira del todo porque en realidad si pasó eso. Isaa-kun liberó el brazo de su mayor con un asentimiento, y Hinata le siguió. Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, más por la mirada abierta que mostraba Shouyou que no me creía del todo.  
-¡Ya quiero enfrentarme con Kageyama-san! - irrumpe como siempre Issa, la concentración de Hinata.  
-Todavía falta que llegué el entrenador- responde Suzuki al agarrar los hombros de Isaa. - Desafortunadamente el profesor Takeda no vendrá a la práctica...- comenta dirigiéndose hacia Hinata - No paso nada, sólo tuvo una reunión inesperada en la escuela. Me dijo que les mandaba saludos- añade riendo con una expresión forzada. Hinata en cambio, ríe despreocupado y se acerca a Suzuki para darle unas palmadas en la espalda. Isaa los mira, consternado.  
Como es tan ajena la conversación, comienzo a pensar de nuevo. Veo a los nuevos miembros, jugar en las redes con loe chicos de segundo y los de tercero están hablando con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. ¿Cómo remataban los demás? la verdad, podía recordar un poco sobre ellos, ya que era una historia diferente cada jugador, más a los de primero no les lanzaba muy seguido por tener un colocador de segundo año. Sólo hubo un jugador de primer año en llegar a ser titular y ese fue Isaa. Me dio otra punzada dolorosa en el pecho pero no es tiempo para pensar en eso porque ya llego el entrenador Ukai.  
...  
Después de una introducción, por parte del entrenador, a los chicos de primero que quedaron sorprendidos por lo orgulloso que sonaba, y luego de acordar que serían 3 sets para cada año - el ceño fruncido de Tsukishima creció exponencialmente- comenzaron el primer partido.  
Los chicos de primero se mostraron tensos al principio, pero lograron obtener 16 puntos en el primer set.  
-¡Ánimo chicos! - se oía el grito de Isaa a mitad del segundo set, que fueron interrumpidos por los reproches de Sakura. En el segundo set consiguieron 18 puntos porque llegaron dos jugadores al final de éste. El último set fue sorprendente porque el marcador se encontraba 23-24 a favor del primer año y todo por un dúo de rematadores que se parecía a los hermanos Miya, que hubieran obtenido la victoria de no ser porque Hinata hizo una recepción impecable y Yamaguchi entendió las indicaciones para rematar el balón. Agradecieron y tuvieron un descanso.  
Los jugadores de tercero se interpusieron sobre los de segundo, gracias a la mala suerte de Isaa en el juego de piedra, papel y tijera. Terminando de hablar con los de primero, ya los dos equipos habían calentado, el entrenador dio marcha al partido.  
...

  
**-¡Espero que tengamos un buen juego!- menciona Suzuki mientras estrecha la mano de Hinata.**  
**-¿De qué me tomas?- responde con una sonrisa desafiante.**

  
...  
En el primer set comencé a utilizar al chico asignado para realizar algunos pases, y en compensación por Yamaguchi - Tsukishima no se opuso. Todavía tenía secuelas de un esguince. - lo cambiamos con uno de los liberos de primero; por este sacrificio, perdieron el primer set con un marcador de 24-26.  
-Como era de esperarse del capitán- comentó Hinata, quitándose el sudor de la frente - pero no nos subestimes- y con ello anotó el primer punto del segundo set. Suzuki era muy bueno bloqueando. Trataba de sonar amable pero era muy filoso en sus comentarios, cuando jugaba en la cancha. ¿Cuántos discípulos tiene Tsukishima para variar? ¿Acaso entrenó exclusivamente a los de tercero para que se comporten así? Bueno, al menos ellos lo hacen para motivarse y no a propósito...  
Conseguimos el segundo set con un marcador de 30-28 y en el tercero, por el ataque disfrazado de Hinata logramos ganar con un marcador de 28-26.  
-¡Gracias por el juego!- gritamos ambos equipos al unísono.  
Durante el descanso, Suzuki se acercó de nuevo a Hinata. - Ahi va el consentido de Hinata- aparece Yamaguchi mientras estaba tomando una bebida energizante - Lo admira desde que lo vio en las nacionales- comentó, mirándolos antes de concentrarme en la botella.  
-E-es cierto, los envidio porque tienen discípulos... - dijo Yamaguchi suspirando y terminando la conversación cuándo llegó Tsukishima.

 

* * *

  
-¡¡Llegas tarde!!- Isaa agita las manos tratando de llamar -como si no lo hubiera visto- al que acaba de entrar al gimnasio, quien luego le levanta la mano, saludando.  
No le tomó mucha importancia, porque estoy concentrado haciendo estiraciones junto con Hinata. Me parece poco inusual que Isaa grité a los cuatro vientos a cualquier persona que llegué tarde.  
...

  
_-Tranquilo, Isaa- le da una palmada en la espalda y sonríe - La emoción te va a quitar energía- le reprende - Asegúrate de guardar fuerzas-_  
_-¡P-pero hay que asegurarnos de que los senpais miren que nos hemos vuelto fuertes, Akagi!- refunfuña a su amigo que está de espaldas. Debido a que tenía un poco de razón, no tuvo remedio más que continuar con sus estiramientos._  
_-Lo sé- añade a la tercera vez que lo levanta - Por eso quiero que te mantengas en tu mejor forma-_  
_La expresión de Akagi, aunque no a simple vista de Isaa, le hizo retorcerse de la emoción._  
_-¡Tienes razón! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!-_

  
...  
-Ah... - me olvidé de aquella parte de mi historia de vida, que viene como bomba de vacío, a desempolvar ese pequeño traste que sucedió hace no más de diez meses. Cierto es que, no debería de haber borrado algo de mi memoria, que es tan importante como una lesion en mis rodillas, a principios de mi tercer año en una partido de práctica normal, y que duraría 4 meses.  
No debería, salvo que mis pensamientos se volvieron un dolor de culo, con el sentimiento de que no podría participar en mi último torneo de verano, siendo poco a poco transformados en un temor creciente de que no recuperaría esa oportunidad, al momento de que me dieron de alta.  
Hinata, Yamaguchi, Yachi e incluso Tsukishima estaban ahí. Claro que lo estaban y a veces le preguntaban si estaba bien. Todo iba bien, incluso le dio apoyo a Yachi en realizar registros en siguientes partidos de práctica... excepto que esos pensamientos regresaban en las noches.  
En un momento, Hinata parecía creerme, pero intentó en más de una ocasión invitar a Isaa a entrenamiento extra para que yo observará los lanzamientos de este. En realidad hubiera sido feliz si veía saques, pero le dí visto bueno a las intenciones de Shouyou de distraer esos pensamientos. De decirle que todavía era importante para el equipo.  
Era algo así como un psíquico, porque nunca se lo dije a ese tonto.  
Aún así, me empecé a cansar de esto y comencé a quedarme más tiempo en el hospital, luego de mis revisiones periódicas y sesiones de fisioterapia, y me ponía a explorar los alrededores.  
...  
-¿Aka... gi-kun?- todavía permanecí perplejo ante la persona que estaba del otro lado de la cancha. Hinata estaba confundido y empezó a dar giros detrás de mi espalda para desentrañar quién era esta persona. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi parecían entretenidos y los otros jugadores parecían curiosos ante tal espectáculo.  
...

  
_-¡Ya estoy cansado de estar lesionado, quiero jugar voleibol!- pensé para mi mismo antes de gruñir al viento. Estiró un poco mis pies, apoyándome en los antebrazos de la banca y liberando la tensión que tenía. Todavía me faltan varias sesiones de tratamiento... ¿Qué día era? No importa, porque hoy son las preliminares del torneo._  
_Debería ir... no puedo. No quiero alargar más la recuperación, forzando mis rodillas a correr y seguramente ya esté terminando el partido._  
_Es un fatídico día para que tuviera mi sesión a estas horas. Bueno, al menos confiaba que ganará los encuentros por su capitán anaranjado como el uniforme._  
_Continuó estirando mis piernas y observó el cielo. Está muy despejado, con unas cuantas nubes alrededor del sol, claramente esto indica que va a hacer mucho calor; al menos traje una gorra y agua, para variar._  
_Ah... hay un balón de voleibol en las nubes. ¿Desdé cuando las nubes son amarillas y azules?... y oh... ahora es oscuro. De verdad, el voleibol me vuelve loco. Pasé mucho tiempo en esta banca._  
_-¡L-lo siento!- aparece un chico asustado. No me da tiempo para procesarlo porque me empieza a dar vueltas la cabeza y mi nariz empieza a escurrir algo líquido. Eso dolió un poco._  
_De repente escuché que viene una enfermera y trae un kit de primeros auxilios. Tarda unos minutos pero el dolor comienza a disminuir. Ahora es buen momento para abrir los ojos._  
_Observó que me miran un par de ojos cansados y otros asustados. Al menos todavía es de día, sino su madre se va a preocupar._  
_-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta la enfermera, a lo que asiento con unas gotas de sangre que se me escapa de la nariz. Esto ya me había sucedido una vez ¿no? - Akagi, ten más cuidado con esa pelota- reprocha al chico que está detrás y el chico asiente con cierto temor. La enfermera recoge su kit, pregunta por segunda vez si me encuentro bien y seguí asintiendo. La enfermera se retira dejándonos a solas._  
_-¡L-lo siento!- se inclina el muchacho varias veces con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Kageyama no podía enojarse con alguien más que Hinata, así que le regresó su balón y preguntó unas cuantas cosas. Ya era de noche cuándo regresó a su casa._

  
...  
-¡El mismo, Kageyama-san!- afirmó el chico. Todavía tenía muchas cosas qué resolver cuándo añadió - Vamos a jugar como en los viejos tiempos- con una sonrisa. Hinata estaba a punto de interrogarme, más el entrenador dio las instrucciones y comenzó el partido.  
Inicio el grupo de segundo año, con el servicio de Isaa que tomó desprevenido al libero y marcaron su primer punto. Hubo una venganza con el servicio flotante de Yamaguchi y el bloqueo rápido de Hinata que nos dio la ventaja de dos puntos. No es más decir, que el chico se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Isaa le daba un codazo y una mirada inquisitiva que decía 'si, a mí también me sigue sorprendiendo nuestro ex-capitán '.  
...

  
_-¡Kageyama-san!- me llama Akagi cuando el recibe el balón, que por poco lo tira._  
_-Me preguntaba a qué preparatoria vas- lanza el balón devuelta._  
_-A Karasuno- le contestó aunque en realidad estoy pensando en qué dirección debería lanzar la pelota. Todavía tengo que descansar las rodillas, así que me veo más limitado sin poder hacer saques flotantes... qué fastidio._  
_Akagi asiente y se pone en posición para otra recepción. ¿Es muy calmado o me he acostumbrado al escándalo de Isaa y Hinata? lanzó el balón y lo recibe a la perfección Akagi._  
_-¿Cómo es su equipo?- pregunta luego de que lanza el balón. Es un tema muy complicado de hablar. - ¡Retiro lo dicho, mejor no me hable de eso!- se arrepiente luego de unos minutos. ¿Tendré algo en la cara? porque se ve entre asustado y confundido. Aunque de todos modos se pone en posición de recibir._  
_Esta vez, lanzó un servicio demasiado débil que ni siquiera llega a la mitad de distancia entre nosotros. Las rehabilitaciones me están dejando muy flojo del cuerpo._  
_-Kageyama-san, ¿por qué no me enseña a realizar servicios?- me mira con demasiada emoción en sus ojos. Con que a eso se referían a la expresión de ojos de cachorro._  
_Veo que ya se está oscureciendo y todavía no hemos comido... me alegra eso..._  
_A Akagi no le gusta eso, pero como no puede desobedecer a su mayor, se la pasa unos minutos mostrando un puchero._  
_Mientras caminábamos, revisó por quinta vez mi celular que no paraba de vibrar. Hinata era realmente muy persistente en mandar mensajes para verificar si no me estaba tratando de autolastimarme._  
_En eso Akagi me mira con una cara de complicidad -Kageyama-san, ¿Tiene novia?- está bien, eso no me lo esperaba de este chico._  
_-Está bien Kageyama-san, puedo guardar secretos- me guiña el ojo. No sé cómo reaccionar ante tal afirmación._  
_-No tengo novia- finalmente digo y Akagi me mira fijamente antes de suspirar -si usted lo dice- luego sigue con una conversación sobre las cartas que recibió en San Valentín._

  
_..._  
El primer set terminó 25-27 a favor del segundo año. No hubo tiempo para que Hinata me interrogará sobre Akagi, más esa mirada curiosa acechaba cada vez que nos mirábamos para realizar una estrategia.  
A inicios del segundo set, Tsukishima bloqueó varios de los pases que realizaba Isaa a sus compañeros y se mofaba de él.  
-¡¿Qué?!- Isaa ponía los ojos cerrados mientras notaba que era la séptima vez que le bloqueaban sus colocaciones. -Gracias por los regalos- le respondía Tsukishima, arremetiendo contra la confianza de su Kohai.  
-Rey, todavía tus colocaciones apestan. Creo que es contagioso- añade el rubio, con una ligera (casi nula) preocupación. Hinata sigue mirándome, más no dice nada.  
Al final, Yamaguchi da unas palabras de ánimo al equipo durante el tiempo muerto. Era de esperarse, ya que fue el vice-capitán. -Kageyama, ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta, sonando muy preocupado - Últimamente pareces un poco distante- menciona después de un largo tiempo.  
-Estoy bien, sólo me quedé muy sorprendido- contestó sinceramente. No quería preocupar a mis compañeros... de hecho, ¿siguen siendo mis compañeros? Hinata lo es pero... -No es nada de que preocuparse, ya me siento mejor- al final comentó eso.  
Yamaguchi me da un golpe en la espalda que casi me saca el aire -Bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirlo, y no te olvides de la comida- tatarea lo último con una sonrisa pícara.  
-A menos que quieras comer ramen... - comenta al alejarse para tomar una toalla dónde está Hinata. Pensándolo bien, no quiero comer ramen por sexta vez en este mes.  
...

  
**-Parece que está bien, Hinata. Hasta le está saliendo fuego- Yamaguchi lo sorprendente provocando que casi se ahogue.**  
**-Eso espero- responde Hinata al recuperar la respiración.**

  
...  
El segundo set transcurrió fluidamente y conseguimos obtener el set con una marcador de 25-23 gracias a que volví a hacer las colocaciones adecuadamente. Con este puntaje, inicio el desempate del tercer set.  
Por primera vez en este partido, a Akagi le pasan la pelota para que remate, más él la falla. En realidad, Isaa fue el que hizo mal la colocación -Lo siento, fue muy largo- grita Issa, con sus manos ligeramente temblorosas a lo que Akagi le responde con un 'no te preocupes'.  
Después de marcar con una finta, es el turno de Akagi de servir, pero su lanzamiento termina saliendo de la cancha.  
  
-¡¿Eh?!- pone sus ojos en blanco y se ruboriza.  
A este punto, Tsukishima se esta revolcando en el piso, mientras Yamaguchi lo trata de levantar riendo por lo que pasó y Hinata los mira con ternura y nostalgia. En mi caso yo ya no estoy funcionando y por eso estoy contando esto.  
Prosigue el partido con los servicios de Yamaguchi y el remate del atacante asignado. Ya llevando una distancia de 4 puntos sobre sus menores, por fin Isaa vuelve a la normalidad y el remate de Akagi llega al piso. No fue tan fuerte, pero el ángulo fue el que me sorprendió. Claro que, todavía le faltaba ser pulido y me aproveché de sus defectos a la tercera vez que lo realizó...sin embargo, se ve prometedor.  
A pesar de ese inconveniente, la pelea de colocaciones entre yo y Isaa, no se hizo esperar y el marcador se encontró en 25-25 a favor de los dos equipos.  
  
-¡Tobio!-todo el mundo se sorprendió, incluso yo -No importa si tus colocaciones son malas, porque las voy a rematar- me mira con una sonrisa abierta. En serio, tengo que tapar esa cara antes de que me exploten mariposas en el estómago.  
-Así que mhmm...- no termina la frase porque le lanzó dos toallas en la cara, que fueron acompañados por las risas de sus compañeros. No puedo evitar secarme el rostro con la toalla de mi cuello y ocultar la sonrisa que sale de mis labios...  
...

  
  
_-¡Grac...ias!- todavía me cuesta decir esa palabra después de estos dos años._  
_Akagi mira el atardecer del cielo -Igualmente, fue un gusto haber practicado con usted- el ambiente melancólico se siente alrededor de los pastos del Hospital. Mis rodillas se sienten mejor. Ahora podré participar en el torneo de primavera...necesito recuperar el tiempo. Gracias a Akagi, esos pensamientos negativos me carcomieron._  
  
_-Sabes, en mi preparatoria el voleibol es tomado como un juego de recreación y sinceramente lo había dejado desde la secundaria...sólo que tengo que cuidar a mi abuelo y no sabía cómo perder el tiempo- ríe mientras nos acercamos a la salida del Hospital. -Me he decidido a volver a jugar voleibol- menciona al llegar a la puerta -Cuando comencé a participar en torneos, ¿Nos volveremos a ver?- da la vuelta y me mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta._  
  
_No hay necesidad de pensarlo demasiado. Sé que diré la misma repuesta que le di a HInata cuando me confrotó después del primer partido de preliminares de la secundaria..._

  
...  
  
El equipo de Isaa reanuda el partido y el servicio es recibido por nuestro libero asignado, que me la pasa y le doy un pase a Yamaguchi mientras Hinata finge como carnada, que es recibido y es devuelto por el remate de Akagi... pero es bloqueado por Hinata, más no llega al piso por la rápida reacción del atacante izquierdo y regresa con el remate del bloqueador lateral, aunque Tsukishima lo toca y la recibe nuestro libero y me preparo para realizar otras colocación; es entonces que vuelvo a conectar mis ojos con los de Shouyou...cuando me di cuenta, el balón llega al piso.  
  
El partido terminó.  
  
-¡Gracias por el juego!- nos inclinamos ambos equipos y somos recibidos con aplausos. Luego del enfriamiento, el entrenador Ukai nos reúne a todos y termina dando la conclusión general de este día. Se despide dándonos las gracias e invitándonos a venir a practicar de vez en cuando.  
Por instinto comenzamos a recoger el equipo, más Suzuki-kun no los impide diciendo que 'ellos' se encargarán del desastre.  
Como es costumbre, nos dirigimos a cambiarnos. A lo lejos se escucha una discusión entre Isaa y el vice-capitán sobre las prácticas extras, que según sus kohais, es una tradición que les impartimos y que se seguirá haciendo generaciones.  
Llegamos a la sala y encontramos montones de camisas y mochilas, que es difícil reconocer nuestras pertenencias. En parte es entrañable que sus menores haya corrido, al saber que sus superiores (nosotros) venían y es nostálgico al recordar que en un principio sólo éramos 14 miembros.  
-Chicos, ¿a dónde vamos a comer?- pregunta Yamaguchi, cuando casi todos nos hemos cambiado.  
-Café-  
-¡¡Bollo de carne!!-  
...hubo un abrupto silencio. La competencia de miradas de fastidio con Tsukishima no se hizo esperar.  
-Al final decidiré yo... - gime Yamaguchi al ver que encendió la antorcha equivocada además, de que sigue siendo perforado con la mirada de 'haber sido traicionado' de Hinata.  
Ya era de noche.  
Afortunadamente mañana sería fin de semana y volveríamos a la universidad el Lunes. Al menos no había problema con eso.  
Esperen...¿Porqué de nuevo sentía esa punzada?  
-¡Tengo que ir al baño!- Hinata grita a lo lejos, dirigiéndose al baño a la velocidad de la luz.  
-Los esperamos en la puerta- agrega Yamaguchi con un Tsukishima cansado.  
Los veo alejarse, para luego observar el cielo despejado. Podía verse un par de estrellas a la distancia, a diferencia de la gran ciudad de Tokio; también el aire...el ambiente huele exactamente igual. Hoy en especial se me viene a la mente la primera vez que vi la ciudad, a través de la colina, cuando regresaba de la primera práctica como miembro oficial del club.  
Por alguna razón, después de tanto tiempo lejos de Miyagi, el aroma me trae al corazón otra punzada.  
  
Ah, los últimos días de la preparatoria me parecen tan dolorosos...es el apartarse de un gran tesoro encontrado. Recordar esto me hace arrugar lo más cercano a mi corazón y doy un salto para buscar a ese idiota.  
Ni me doy cuenta de que estoy corriendo sin rumbo, distraídamente maldiciendo a mi enamorado de pelo naranja, hasta que regresó al gimnasio.  
Y... oh esto es muy difícil de ver.  
Mis menores todavía se encuentran jugando. Isaa está haciendo colocaciones a un chico de primero, mientras Suzuki está limpiando el piso del gimnasio.  
Los demás ya se fueron a cambiar.  
Juro que estoy viendo un reflejo de mi y Hinata, con Suga-san...estoy empezando a sentir náuseas.  
En este mismo instante, necesito buscar a ese bastardo. Me estoy empezando a sentir mal.  
Me doy la vuelta y me despido de algunos chicos que se encuentra en los alrededores. Escucho que alguien está moviendo un balde de agua y no es hasta que oigo el estruendo de la caída, que me percató de quién se trataba.  
Se me olvidó despedirme de él.  
-Kageyama-san- dice Akagi, ignorando que sus zapatos ahora están mojados.  
-¿Tiene unos minutos?- me pregunta mientras sacude su suéter empapado y acomoda el cubo de agua. Ahora no tengo tiempo; aunque la sensación de mareo se había ido, la punzada persistía. Sin embargo, una parte de mi me traicionó, afirmando con la cabeza.  
-¡Felicidades por graduarte!- se inclina Akagi.  
-¿Eh?- mi respuesta produjo que las mejillas de Akagi se pusieran rosas.  
-Lo siento- continúa Akagi - Solamente quería felicitarlo, ya que su menor no llegó a tiempo para la graduación- se rasca la nuca mientras lo miro atentamente. Sabía que Akagi-kun era de un preparatoria muy lejana, por lo que en verdad si me sorprendió que lo encontrará con el uniforme de Karasuno.  
Akagi siguió hablando sobre su cambio de domicilio porque que su abuelo necesitaba más cuidado, ahora que salió del hospital, y que mientras lo pensaban sus padres, es la razón por la que tuvo que ingresar este año. Me preguntó sobre Hinata (me dolió hacerle un cumplido, por cierto) hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está ese idiota?  
-Me hubiera gustado haber jugado contigo más- con esta sentencia, termina la conversación amena que teníamos. Está bien, ya me había recuperado de esa punzada, por lo que esto fue un golpe bajo.  
-Yo también- suspiro. Ya no puedo contener más estos sentimientos - Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando como la tristeza de Akagi, que originó esa frase, se convirtió en una ligera sonrisa por la pregunta.  
-Si, ¿cómo crees que lo voy a olvidar?- me responde, dirigiendo su mirada a mis ojos. -Pero me gustaría que me prometa otra cosa- alzó su mano hacia mi - Que seguirá jugando voleibol y en dos años lo alcanzaré- me mira esperando una respuesta.  
Aprieto la mano de Akagi -Es lo más fácil que puedes decirme. Nunca dejaré de jugar- y con eso queda sellado nuestra promesa.  
-¡Ah! ¡Tengo que recoger más agua!- mira el cubo de agua que se lo lleva con fuerza -¡Nos vemos, Kageyama-san!- y corre ferozmente hacia las regaderas y si tiene que hacerlo, porque Suzuki-kun es alguien de quien cuidarse.  
  
Aún a pesar de lo que acabo de decir, me empiezan a brotar lágrimas silenciosas, las limpio y rebrotan como un recordatorio de lo que he sentido estos últimos meses.  
Hago unos jadeos y tengo la necesidad de respirar profundamente. Siete veces respirando, con una vez bebiendo la botella de agua que tenía en mi bolsa y las lágrimas se secaron.  
Ahora voy a buscar a ese idiota.  
-¿Dónde estabas?- Hinata refunfuña y lo encuentro acomodando sus cosas en su mochila.  
-No importa, vámonos- ignoró la pregunta, mientras camino hacia la salida. Hinata me detiene sosteniendo mi brazo y me obliga a sentarme en las escaleras.  
-Estas actuando muy raro-  
-No es cierto, tonto-  
-Claro que si, Kageyama. Estuviste distraído en los calentamiento in-  
-Solo estaba cansado-  
-Incluso en la Universidad, no juegas como siempre-  
...eso si dolió. La realidad es que incluso ya no realizó caminatas matutinas; me di cuenta cuando mi madre me preguntó sobre eso. Las materias me están volviendo loco.  
-No es de tu incumbencia- está muy mal pero no quiero que Shouyou se entrometa en esto. Él también se ve cansado.  
-Kageyama- insiste Shouyou y me agarra los hombros. Volteó mi rostro hacia otro lado.  
-Tobio, por favor dime lo que te pasa-  
...me empiezan a brotar lágrimas traicioneras y empiezo a frotarme los ojos con fuerza pero comienzan a salir más, rápidamente. Me di cuenta que comencé a sollozar.  
-¿Por qué lloras?- Shouyou me mira con rostro confundido y preocupado.  
Por un momento recuperó la respiración-¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO!-  
-Eres muy malo mintiendo- refunfuña Hinata -Otra vez, ¿Por qué estás llorando?- pero está vez lo dice con una voz suave.  
Tomó otra respiración, para responder - No lo sé- y varios minutos pasan para que me calme.  
-¿Desdé cuando te está pasando esto?- me pregunta, al momento que me da una servilleta para que me limpie la nariz.  
Me pongo pensativo... la verdad es que no sabría cómo empezó todo esto. La lesión en mis rodillas podría haber sido la causa pero siento que incluso es antes...  
-Hace 4 meses- decido mejor responder aleatoriamente.  
Hinata procesa la información que acaba de escuchar. De repente agarra mi cabeza con ambas manos. Sus ojos castaños reflejan mis ojos vidriosos.  
-Dime con sinceridad, ¿Te está gustando la universidad?-  
-Si- mantengo la mirada por unos minutos antes de colapsar. El otro chico lo suelta y coloca su mano en su barbilla.  
-¿Hay algo que no has resuelto? Mira, si es sobre Kindachi, Kunimi o ese chico Akagi podemos hablar con ellos... -  
-¡No es eso!- respondo con seguridad. Eso ya está resuelto desde hace mucho. -Es sobre la preparatoria...- murmuró.  
Hinata entrecierra los ojos -¿Qué dijiste?-  
  
-¡¡QUÉ EXTRAÑO LA PREPARATORIA HINATA-BOKE!!-  
  
... lo gritó pero inmediatamente me tapo la boca. Realizó unas cuantas respiraciones.  
Entretanto, Hinata tenía la cara de idiota más grande que haya visto todos estos años.  
-Es inútil hablar contigo- río antes de que se me escapen unas lágrimas -Quieres sonar genial pero eres un idiota, Shouyou- al final sonrió para continuar con el sollozo que he contenido.  
...

  
**Me quedé atónito, preguntándome qué debería de decir a continuación. Las lágrimas de Tobio seguían saliendo.**  
**Al final me decido por abrazarlo, sintiendo que mi espalda se estaba humedeciendo.**  
**-¿Sólo era eso?- Oh, acabó de provocarlo. Probablemente el Kageyama que conozco, regresará de inframundo y me agarrara mi cabeza...en vez de eso, se aferra a mi espalda y gime en afirmación.**  
**-Yo también lo extraño- continuó hablando de la forma más suave que puedo, después de asegurar que mi vida no está en riesgo -Aquí es donde inicie mi carrera como una promesa del voleibol y tuvimos nuestros mejores momentos- suspiro por un momento, antes de mirar al cielo -Pero, necesitamos avanzar con esos recuerdos para que no volvamos los mejores jugadores de Japón... a menos que quieras arruinar tu fama de mejor 'setter' a nivel nacional- puedo oír el gruñido de Kageyama en mi espalda y pasaron unos minutos antes de que se incorporará a su posición en las escaleras.**  
**Nos miramos a los ojos por un largo tiempo.**  
  
**-Te ves horrible- le sonrió a Kageyama y hace el ceño fruncido -Y pensar que a Tobio-kun extraña la preparatoria...- hago una risita burlona. Si no fuera porque estamos en el patio oscuro de la escuela, podría ver mejor el fuerte sonrojo que está impregnado en el rostro de mi novio.**  
**-¡C-cállate!- Ah~ todavía intenta ocultar su sonrojo. Se ve muy bonito así, voy a intentar a hacer eso.**  
**Agarró su camisa e intentó acercarlo para darle un beso... sin embargo, mi celular está preocupado por algo más...**  
**-¡Ah!- gritó asustado -¡Yamaguchi nos dejó!-**  
**Agarramos nuestras cosas y volamos hacia la salida.**  
**-Es tu culpa- me reclama Kageyama. ¡En serio, quien lo entiende!**  
**Si hace unos minutos estaba llorando y se iba a dejar besar...**

  
...  
Hinata está protestando pero no me importa mucho. ¿No se supone que ibamos a jugar piedra, papel o tijera para decidir a dónde vamos a comer?... ¡Ah, no me acuerdo!  
A pesar de esta duda vuelvo a observar el panorama.  
Con el estómago vacío, los ojos hinchados y las piernas cansadas, no puedo estar más contento con este día.

  
La punzada de mi corazón se dispersó.  
  
  
   
  


**Author's Note:**

> YO cuando escribía el fic en mi libreta:  
> Introducción: Bien, espero terminar esto rápido. Si, lo estoy haciendo bien.  
> Desarrollo  
> Inicio: Oi, se supone que Kageyama tiene problemas existenciales nostálgicos, no románticos.  
> Intermedio: - ingresa historia de personajes originales que no iban a tomar importancia- Tasukete Kamisama! (¡Ayúdame Dios!)  
> Casi final: ¡BLOQUEO MENTAL! ¡BLOQUEO! ¡BLOQUEO!  
> ... pasa una semana y reprueba 3 materias.  
> Final: Me siento como la escoria del universo, así que, vamos a terminar esto. Aún así, como me río de mi desgracia por eso no va a ser tan triste.  
> Fue un gusto escribir esto...¡No vemos en el siguiente trabajo!


End file.
